The Strays
Stray Backround ---- Strays: :New blood of the cats in Midian, the Strays are those that are homless but long for greater things of themselves and their friends. They are ready for the great adventures Midian has to offer and willing to do what it takes to get what they deserve. Fun loving, playful kittens of Midian City. ---- Roles within the Strays: Prospective Stray: ---- : You have been accepted into the Stray group. You're being looked after and watched to see if you will be allowed to advance to a spot where you can start moving up in the strays. At this point to move up to the next rank. You will need to fill out the Stray form Stray Kitten: ---- :Congrats you've been formally accepted to be a Stray! At this point you're at the bottom of the totem pole as it were. You should have already a basic idea of your RP and your character style. you should have also at this point gotten at least a few friends within Midian and the Strays in particular to help you out along your way. To move up from this step, involve yourself in the RP around the city and show that you're working hard to be the best that you can in your RP. Also keeping close eye on the rules not only of Midian City but also of the Strays themselves. You cannot move forward till you show that your ready to be accountable and that you can follow the rules and regulations. Stray Cat: ---- :You've hit the first basic tier but still, You have a long way to go to proove yourself. Start getting referals by people higher in ranks and you'll be rewarded. Make sure you show your stuff, that you're ready to be a part of the gang and do things for the good of the gang. Stray Handler: ---- :Personally picked Stray Cats to help ralley and be of support and discipline for the the Strays of Midian. Show leadership and a willingness to help get things in motion and you may just end up here! There are 3 ranked levels of Handlers, These include *'Stray Weapon' :The pinnacle of strength of a cat, strong, relentless, mercaless killing machine. Nothing can stop a Stray Weapon once it begins to move. Show your efforts in battle and your unflinching loyalty to become the ultimate weapon *'Stray Shadow' :As she shadow lingers so will the Stray Shadow hiding and waiting for its prey wether its a kill, or simply information gathering, or even a mission to steal and cause havok. Nothing is more cunning and witty than a Stray Shadow. Show your qualities and perfect obediance to become a Stray Shadow *'Stray Purifyer' :Peacful by nature, perfect lead group organizers and able to get the job done by any means. Have some healing abilities in case things get rough and always looking out for the greater good of the gang and the Stray Tigress. Each of the specialized Handler ranks have a Lead role. Additonally there are 4 'unknown' roles for classified missions and other needs of the Strays, if you have an idea or think you fit for some sort of an 'unknown role' contact the Tigress for more information. Stray Tiger: ---- :This is the farthest you can go, those that find themselfs in this spot have truely proven every quality they could portray. Speed, Strength, Honor, and Loyalty are just a few of the virtued characteristics. The Tigress can without question know that these hand picked proven few will do anything she asks, no matter how difficult or easy the mission. Truely one must be devoted beyond recall to be at this most honored position. Take trust in these few. Prove yourself time and again, this is the hardest rank to be in, truely the most difficult thing you have ever saught after in your entire life. Take heed Stray Tigress: ---- :The leader and mother of the Strays in Midian City. View her as your Matron and also as your friend. She is here for you and with you as long as you show her respect. Rules of the Strays: :1. The Catwalks are avalible to you. You will see friendly faces here and protective spirits. Certain areas are off limits tho to Strays. The Catwalker Den and the catwalks and rooftops around it are these off limits areas unless you're accompanied by a Catwalker that will take accountability for you. :2. Respect the Catwalkers and the Pack. If you have a problem with either group or their members in OOC feel free to take it up with the Stray Tigress or the Pack's or Catwalkers' leader :3. Obey all orders given to you by Stray Handlers or the Tigress :4. Combat ::- MCS combat is currently prohibited to stray Kittens. If you wish to engage in MCS combat first consult a Stray Handler or the Tigress. And ask permission in OOC chat to all the party's involved if they accept the combat. If this is not done, then possible ramifications may occur. - RP combat is not probhibited but should be watched over. If you start to get yourself into RP combat you need to be able to find a way to get out of it with RP not with MCS. MCS is a last resort. - When you draw a weapon either in RP or with MCS remember that anything you do with it you might have to explain why you did it. Simply running by someone and firing is not acceptable. - If you're unsure how to handle a situation without using weapons cunsult someone about it OOC. Or just simple dont engage in the RP. It's better to be safe than sorry. We don't want to see you banned for something that you were usnure of. - If you have any questions or don't understand these rules. Then simply ask a Stray Handler or the Tigress for more assitance :5. Follow all Midian City rules. You should have recieved a copy of them when you stepped into Midian City. It is your responcibility to read and understand these rules before engaging in RP in Midian City. :6. If all else fails OOC your concerns, or questions to someone in the group. We're here for you to help you on your journey in Midian City. :7. If you do not follow these rules, you will be warned. If the problems persist you will be ejected from the Strays group. :8. Whilst in Midian City, You must always keep your current title rank up and have the badge on you. If you do not know how to do this please feel free to ask. If you're part of another group in Midian such as you work at some buisness there and they ask you to keep your employee tag up while working. You are free to do so. But once you're done with said RP or Job you will need to switch back to the Strays group tag. :9. The Stray Hollow is our place, Strays only unless you get prior clearnace from the Alpha Feline or the Tigress, this is an absolute rule, if you see this being broken report it immediately. :10. Stray Hollow is also neutral territory, no fighting whatsoever near or in. If you have to, OOC people to leave. I don't want bullet holes everywhere. How the Strays View the City Stray Hollow: :This is Stray only, protect it well. Sleep, eat, meet, greet here. This is our command as for now call it the Hollow or 151. *If at a later date we move from the penthouse the rules for the Hollow will change* Also remember the building we're in is shared by other inhabitants respect them but protect our place of living first and foremost. The Catwalker Den: :Off limits unless you are acompanied by a catwalker or the Matron herself. Don't try to go waltzing in here or even on the adjacent rooftops. You have been warned! The Pack Den: :Also off limits unless your acompanied by a pack member or the alpha. They patrol a very large area in apocolypse so make sure you dont go to close to the ruins The Catwalks: :Cat turf. Cat's home, the home of your fellow cats. Treat it fairly and justly and it and its inhabitants will return the favor. There are some people that are allowed on the catwalks that are not felines. They have paid rent, for either protection or just hiding. For more details on this simply ask a Catwalker who is allowed and who isn't. Pushing people off the rooftops is not allowed. You must RP it out. The Sushi Bar: :Hang out and eat, but be willing to pay. This isnt' a free meal but at least it is a meal. The Snake Pit: :Owned by the Yakuza clan. Not the kind of place a Stray likes to be in. If you wish to venture here it's you're decision. The Pool Hall: :Place to hang out. But remember this is the HOUNDS turf, if they say leave I suggest you do it. Any problems with it? Get over it and move on. They allow people to relax there but if they feel threatend they won't hesitate to blow your brains across the couches. Twilight Zone: :Relaxing place, owned by the Sarcina, and a place to find some information out. You normally won't find cats here, but its a place you can freely come and go. MPD: :Dont come here for help unless you really need it. Medical Center: :Self explanitory, if and when you do get hurt shot, or just simply bleeding to death, come here. We do have medical personelle in the Strays and Catwalkers and the pack. but they cant fully heal your wounds. Main Streets: :Not usually a place you should see a cat. But occasionally they will gather and mingle to get information to meet with friends of the cats. Other General Thoughts :Once a stray, you will always be welcome with other Strays, even if you move on. Just check once you're accepted into another gang what their views on multiple alliances are. :Please Have fun. We don't want you to feel overwhelmed by these rules or proceedures. They're not here to restrict your roleplay. They're simply there to make it fair for everyone and keep things in check. We're all here to have fun. But some common sense factors must be there also. :I look forward to seeing you around the catwalks. '-Remamian Takashi 'Remmy' Stray Tigress 'Category:Factions